The Midnight Sun
by Aishala
Summary: Cuando el universo ya no necesito mas del Faraon sin Nombre, la paz finalmente habia llegado...o al menos eso creian. Tres monstruos de duelo se embarcan en la tarea de salvar al universo.. y salvar a sus amos del terrible destino al que estan unidos,mien
1. Dark Chest of Wonders

The Midnight Sun

Capítulo I: Dark Chest Of Wonders

**E**n sus más de mil años de existencia jamás creyó ver una luz que pudiera significar tanta destrucción.

Y con seguridad podía decir que más que nunca, le tenía más preferencia a la penumbra extraña que era característica de la dimensión de las almas encerradas. O como todos la llaman "El Reino de las Sombras".

Suspiro con cansancio. Nunca creyó que la historia disparatada sea la verdadera.

Pero por la mala suerte, parecía que justamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo encajaba con la descripción.

Suspiro de nuevo. Y se mantuvo callado escuchando el silencio viscoso que parecía flotar por la dimensión.

- el portal se ha incrementado... - el hombre frunció el ceño como forma de afirmar lo que había murmurado antes.

Maldijo en el idioma que hace siglos que no hablaba. La situación no solo lo ponía nervioso a el.

La luz había destruido no solo su moral y parte de sus fuerzas. Sino también la moral de su Alumna.

La luz estaba destruyendo a todos de manera lenta y mortal.

Un aura conocido llegó hacia su lado, dejando un halo de brillo plateado que era característico de su Alumna.

La muchacha paró unos minutos y observó el cielo.

- Maestro... el portal.- la joven aprendiz de mago, miro fijamente a la cortadura luminosa, como si esta le inflingiese un dolor mortal a su alma.

- ...-

- esto significa que... – miro a los pergaminos desperdigados por todo el lugar.

- alguien ha abierto el libro.- suspiro con dejos de tristeza y dolor. La verdad finalmente le había sido revelada.- y lo que es peor... lo utilizaron.

- Maestro, pero el libro... - miro con incredulidad al hombre frente suyo.- no puede ser, si así fuera entonces... todos estaríamos...

-desapareciendo, Mana. Y eso es exactamente lo que le esta sucediendo a todos.- suspiro de nuevo y se alejo del barandal en el que estaba.

- pero maestro... nosotros, usted... - callo por unos segundos.- no puede... no _podemos_ hacer nada para pararlo! Tiene que haber una manera... algo que pueda hacer que esto pare.- paro por un segundo y vio hacia la ciudad precariamente iluminada, y como se podían escuchar las voces apagadas y los murmullos de dolor y desesperanza.

Algo dentro de ella se encogió de temor. Era como escuchar el murmullo de la muerte sin piedad.

- Mana, tú y yo sabemos que la única opción es...

- NO! ME REHUSO A CREER QUE LA UNICA OPCION SEA...

- ALUMNA. SILENCIO.- las palabras duras la callaron y ella se arrodilló al frente de su maestro con humildad

Su maestro se acercó a su alumna y se arrodillo al frente de ella.

- Mana... es la única opción.- murmuro con tranquilidad el Mago.

- pero Maestro... usted... - tragó saliva para poder resistir el deseo de llorar.- no sobreviviría el cerrar el portal... y yo... no puedo seguir sin usted.

- Mana, esa es mi misión... Esta dimensión no debe de desaparecer... y tú sabes bien el porque.

La joven solo pudo asentir silenciosamente ante la dura realidad que le había mencionado su maestro.

- solo es cuestión de tiempo, antes de que la luz nos destruya a nosotros también... y de ahí, no habría ninguna separación... no hay otra opción.

- pero yo... – un fuerte temblor le interrumpió, rompiendo el silencio y retumbando en las paredes.

Ambos, maestro y alumna, corrieron con rapidez hacia el balcón, y la luz había incrementado no solo de tamaño sino de fulgor, ya no era solo una cortada en el cielo, se había vuelto ligeramente redondeada y con un fulgor que podía cegar si lo miraban directamente.

Ambos miraron con miedo la luz que se asemejaba a un sol. Un sol frío y sin calor, rasgando la oscuridad.

Un fuerte rugido y un poderoso ataque interrumpieron el momento de temerosa observación. La ciudad se sacudió una vez más. Y los sonidos aumentaron como si de una guerra se tratase. Y la aparente calma se había destruido con rugidos y alaridos guturales.

La joven aprendiz sin dudar un segundo, se lanzó hacia el vacío. Siendo seguida de cerca, por el maestro.

Ella sabía a quien pertenecía ese rugido de fiera quimérica. Y por el tono en el que lo rugió, sabía que estaba en graves problemas.

A menos de 5 metros, paró su caída con un movimiento grácil del pequeño bastón que tenía, levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Su maestro repitió el mismo movimiento.

Sin embargo en el mismo momento en el cual ambos llegaron al suelo; el rumor, los ruidos, y los alaridos habían parado de repente.

- Maestro? Que suced...- una señal de silencio del maestro la silenció.

Ambos se mantuvieron en vigilia. El respirar de la ciudad, se había normalizado de nuevo, sin embargo, el sonido de lamentación que lo caracterizaba en estos días, estaba en aumento.

El maestro y la alumna cerraron los ojos, al percibir que menos almas estaban ahora presentes en el Reino de las Sombras, y elevaron un rezo silencioso.

Sea lo que sea que había sucedido en esos escasos segundos, había hecho desaparecer a más de 40 almas.

El maestro abrió los ojos. Otra conocida presencia poderosa estaba acercándose rápidamente.

Un aleteo de alas enormes y plateadas amortiguaron el golpe a tierra, alzando polvo al aterrizar. Y la magnifica bestia alada, se reincorporo en un porte elegante, mostrando la hermosa piel plateada casi nívea

La alumna sonrió aliviada al ver a su amiga, sana y salva.

- pensaba que habías sido tú una de las victimas.- murmuró con un suspiro.- que ha pasado ahí, Kisara?

Una mirada azulina fría la miró fijamente por segundos.

- las criaturas que hace 5 segundos estaban agonizando, casi me matan.- una voz femenina, suave pero dura, retumbó en las mentes de los dos presentes. La hermosa bestia, se valía de la magia latente en ambos seres, para poder comunicarse sin problemas.

- _que!_ Pero si fui a verlos hace 5 minutos, y apenas podían murmurar una palabra, menos pelear!.

- sea lo que sea que les haya pasado, definitivamente no parecían estar actuando bajo su influencia.- dio un suspiro corto de tristeza.- todas las criaturas que estaban bajo mi cuidado se lanzaron hacia mí, como si no me reconocieran; me atacaron con tanta fuerza que tuve que lanzarles un ataque.

- y después qué pasó?

- pararon… y de ahí, desaparecieron.

Los tres quedaron callados. Y los sonidos de la ciudad solo murmuraban desolación y muerte.

El Maestro decidió romper el silencio.

- no habrá mucho tiempo de sobra. Si este suceso.. Continúa en este ritmo…tendré que cerrar el portal por mis propias fuerzas…

La dragón plateada abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y la aprendiz solo pudo ver con tristeza la decisión de su maestro.

- eso significaría…

Otro aura llegó de manera estrepitosa. Y sin lugar a dudas, estaba preocupada y muy , MUY abatida.

Un rugido de frustración retumbó en los edificios. Y solo se pudo atisbar una mancha negra volando a ras del suelo.

Aterrizó de manera rápida y algo torpe, deslizándose por unos cuantos metros y alzando polvo , desplegó las alas negras azabache para evitar una caída nada dignificante. Y encorvó la gran cola negra sobre la tierra para mantener el equilibrio.

Unos fieros ojos rojos carmesí vieron de manera casi predatoria al maestro.

- Mahado!.- otra voz femenina, ronca y dura se hizo escuchar en las mentes de los dos. – no pienses en cometer suicidio, maldito loco, por que si te matas juro por lo mas sagrado que iré y te traeré de vuelta, para matarte!

Un incomfortable silencio.

Durante unos segundos, la joven aprendiz y la dragón plateada, parecían estar en el dilema de si reír por la situación hilarante de ver a una dragón de color azabache amenazando de muerte a un mago, si este cometía suicidio. O si apoyar la amenaza.

La dragón azabache miró con seriedad al maestro.

- no estas pensando con la cabeza ,Mahado. A pesar de que esto se ve mal, no significa que por eso tengas que … desaparecerte a ti mismo hacía el olvido.- suspiró con enojo.-

Una expresión de incredulidad y de sorpresa pasó por el rostro del mago.

A veces se preguntaba como esa bestia tan digna y fuerte, tan milenaria y poderosa como la oscuridad….le hacía para sonar como una adolescente de 15 años.

La criatura azabache se movió de manera impaciente y casi histérica, arrastrando tierra y rocas a su paso , y golpeando a los edificios con su cola.

- no puede ser, me ausento 5 minutos y tú ya estas pensando en SUICIDIO!... por lo mas sagrado que ha sido creado por la Trimurti...

Un silencio de duda.

Finalmente la que rompió el silencio fue la Alumna.

- eeh... creo que deberías de explicar el por que viniste como si hubieras estado a punto de ser devorada por los dioses.

La dragón azabache paró de repente. Y si hubiera tenido un rostro humano hubiera sonreído de manera satisfecha.

- tengo la solución al problema. No es sencillo pero al menos nos dará un buen tiempo para poder ir al mundo de los mortales...

Una mirada de incredulidad de parte de todos.

- no pretenderás...- la dragón plateada le miro seriamente.

- de cierto te digo, que si... lo pretendo.- la dragón azabache se volteo hacia el Mago. – Mahadoo, créeme al decirte que sé que este portal no se abrirá más hasta pasado un mes en este Reino.

- pero...

- créeme, yo sé. Y por el hecho de que estuve más siglos encerrada en este Reino, puedo jactarme de saber muchas cosas sobre el mismo. Solo confía en mí.

- el libro...

- _Al Azif, _Mahadoo. Tú sabes quienes pueden abrirlo, y cuantos mortales vistes con tales características?

- dos...tres, si contamos al despreciable.- murmuró la aprendiz con asco.

-exacto. Y dos de ellos están de nuestro lado, o al menos serian cooperativos... aunque dudo de uno...

- habla mal de él y te sacare uno de tus cuernos.- murmuro la dragón plateada.

-igualmente.- hablo más fuerte para no tener que escuchar.- Mahadoo.. La única opción valedera es la que digo.

Una expresión de completa incredulidad fue lo único que pudo dar como respuesta.

La dragón azabache solo suspiro, o al menos suspiro mentalmente.

- todavía no me crees...por Krishna que eres terco.- movió la cola de manera impaciente.- mira, Mahadoo. A pesar de que ODIE la situación, no puedo mantenerme al margen, viendo como te vuelves loco al tratar de proteger la dimensión, cuando sabes que a pesar de que te sacrificaras , no habría nada que la detuviese.

Todos los presentes se callaron al escuchar la verdad dura.

El maestro suspiro.

- y que garantías tengo de que parará esta masacre por un mes?.

- sencillo. Yo seré la que lo mantenga abierto por un mes. Al final de cuentas, yo he sido en parte culpable de la creación de ese libro. Aun tengo un cierto control sobre él.

La Alumna y la dragón plateada solo miraron todo con sorpresa.

- sabes donde esta?.- La Alumna preguntó con miedo.- está aquí?.

- a pesar de que no se donde esta, puedo decirte que no está en esta dimensión, y que está en la de los mortales. De eso estoy segura.

- pero no sabes don..- una seña de silencio de parte de su maestro hizo callar a todos los presentes.

El maestro cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación.

- supongo que tenemos solo una opción... dada las circunstancias.- abrió los ojos y miró hacia el sol frío.- Mana... tu la llevaras al mundo mortal y..

- voy con ellas, Maestro Mahadoo. Mi deber y mi promesa también están involucradas en este conflicto.- la dragón plateada murmuro con autoridad.

El maestro entendió a la perfección. El también tenía una promesa y un deber.

- esta bien, vayan ustedes tres.- volteó a mirar a su alumna.- Mana..

- si, maestro?.

- cuídalos y... cuídate tu también.- sonrió enigmáticamente.- cuídense todos y que los dioses estén con nosotros.

- que la paz sea con nosotros.- respondió la alumna. Y se alejo con las dos dragones hacia la oscura neblina , desvaneciéndose en el acto.

**02:34 AM. Tokyo, Japón. Dia1**

_-ughhhh..._

_- aaaay..._

_- ooouch..Mana..Al menos hubieras sido un poco menos brusca..._

_- ESTO es lo menos brusco... créeme..._

_- no quisiera saber que es entonces lo "movidito"... _

_- cállense ambas... Y Mana, saca tu pierna de mi cara._

_- esa no es mi pierna._

_- entonces de qui...- _las tres presentes abrieron los ojos.

Y en un lugar lejano en África se escucho un grito femenino que podía destruir todo por su onda expansiva.

Los habitantes de la tribu masai de repente se preguntaron de donde demonios salio un grito tan ensordecedor.

Bueno, poco sabían que provenía de un par de mujeres, que se supone que antes eran dragones, que vinieron de un viaje interdimensional con una maga, y llegaron a Japón. Había que mencionar que los dragones no tienen ropa.

Por ende, ELLAS no tenían _ropa_.

Después de unos segundos de completo e inescrutable horror las dos _ex dragones, _ahora mujeres, se calmaron y vieron a la maga.

- oh, vaya... eso _sí_ que es _nuevo_...- murmuró Mana, viendo sin tapujos a las dos chicas sin ropa y con cara de pocos amigos.

Una de ellas, con cabello largo, lacio y plateado algo azulino la vio con frialdad en sus ojos azules.

- si, realmente _muy nuevo.-_ murmuro enojada.

- QUE CARAJO SUCEDIÓ?.- la otra chica, de cabello negro que parecía que lo hubieran cortado con una tijera de niños, agarro con desesperación a la maga. Y la sacudió con fuerza.

- calma, calma! Por Ra, esto nunca pasó antes...- murmuro con incredulidad la maga.- bueno si lo piensan bien, es algo bueno... al final, no creo que los mortales verían con muy buenos ojos a dos dragones de un juego de cartas, volando sobre una ciudad.

- CLARO QUE AHORA NOS VERAN CON BUENOS OJOS! ESTAMOS SIN ROPA! Y SOMOS MUJERES!.

- eh,eso es malo?.

- Mana, creo que ella tiene razón, en este mundo la poca ropa en una mujer solo significa una cosa.- la chica de ojos azules puso una mano encima del hombro de la maga.

- QUE ES UNA PUTA!.- grito con todas sus fuerzas la mujer de ojos rojos.

- si, justamente eso.

La mirada de asombro de la maga no paso desapercibida.

- pero si yo siempre tuve este traje.- se movió de un lado a otro viendo su traje.- y me encanta. Y nadie me dijo que era una..

- bueno, es que realmente tu nunca vistes al faraón entrar a Internet ,no?- la chica de cabello negro dejo de lado su momento histérico. Y se acerco hacia la maga.

-eh, que es eso? Un nuevo encantamiento?.

- tengo la ligera impresión que ella nunca vio al faraón entrando al Internet.- murmuro al aire la mujer de ojos azules.

- tengo la ligera impresión de que ella nunca vio al faraón entrar a una pagina PORNO en Internet.-murmuro con sorna la de ojos rojos.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron con ácida maldad.

Mana solo pudo poner una sonrisa nerviosa. No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaban.

- eh, saben...donde estamos?.- finalmente la rubia maga murmuro como respuesta.

Una mirada al lugar.

- ni idea.- murmuró la mujer de ojos rojos, mientras examinaba la pared húmeda y negra.

Por como se veía el lugar era una calle, mas exactamente un callejón, muy poco común en la parte mas civilizada de la metrópolis, pero común en la parte marginal de Tokyo. Y se notaba que era uno de esos callejones donde todo se tira y servicios públicos ni se atreve a acercarse.

Bueno, aterrizaron sobre un colchón de basura en descomposición. Y no se habían dado cuenta.

No se las puede culpar, las 3 son humanas hace tan solo 5 minutos. Y dos de ellas hace más de 3000 años que no tenían piernas ni brazos.

Ese era el dilema, como , en el nombre sagrado de Ra, y en el caso de la ojirojo, en el nombre sagrado de Brahma, era posible que en un viaje normal de dimensiones ( aunque nada común, altamente riesgoso, y solo hecho por seres que podían soportar el peso, el dolor, el desgasto mágico, físico y de paso el soportar las interminables nauseas que causaba el poder cruzar objetos sin querer hacerlo)

Como era posible que en un viaje tan increíblemente fatigoso, hayan tenido la posibilidad de tener un cuerpo mortal, sano y sin ningún tipo de anomalías?

Y sin contar claro, que todas ellas no tenían ni la mas mínima idea del porque el designio de los dioses las pusieron ahí en primer lugar. Era como si en cada amenaza mundial las tres tuvieran que verse.

No es que fuera algo que no quisieran, pero a veces seria lindo hablar de cosas menos trascendentales que la salvación del universo conocido.

Cinco minutos de puro e inescrutable silencio.

Finalmente la que habló fue la ojiazul.

- supongo que por tu silencio, significa que no tienes ni una sola idea del como terminamos así.

La maga la vio y suspiró con algo de pena.

- solo tengo teorías. Nunca antes había sucedido algo así, ni siquiera cuando hubo la locura del Leviatán. Y yo estuve en esta dimensión esa vez...- miró alrededor- aunque les digo que no me siento completamente mal por esto... estar en esta dimensión de forma etérea es peor que escuchar tres horas seguidas de conversación entre Kuribohs.

La ojirojo la miró como si entendiera el suplicio de escuchar a las bolas de pelos hablar por mucho tiempo. No que las odiara, pero su extraño lenguaje hacia doler la cabeza.

- bueno, al menos podemos agradecer a los dioses de que no hemos venido en nuestra forma "original",Kisara.- sonrió.- a pesar de que extraño a mis alas, en esta dimensión de seguro que nos hubieran cazado como lindos trofeos si es que las tuviéramos.

- no si antes me los comía.- la ojiazul replico con maldad.- nunca me gustó ser un trofeo.

- claro que se lo soportas al sacerdote...

- Él es el único digno de ese honor.- movió la cabeza de manera orgullosa. La ojirojo solo hizo muecas de "blah,blah"

- espero no haber estropeado nada...-murmuro la maga interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

- bah, no has hecho nada que nos haya destruido.- replicó la ojirojo.- y tenemos suerte que quien sea que tenga el Al-Azif, no lo sabe utilizar a plenitud.

- tenemos la ventaja de poder pasar desapercibidas ahora que no somos como antes...- la ojiazul añadió.

- Realmente dudo que pasen "desapercibidas" sin ropa en mitad de Tokyo.- Mana replico con gracia.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre si. Dieron una mirada de soslayo hacia la maga que se reía de manera abierta hacia ellas.

Las dos pusieron una mirada de complicidad.

**03:05 AM**

- no sé como en el sagrado nombre de Ra, me dejo convencer de hacer estas estupideces...

- oh vamos. Míralo por el lado positivo, tu sombrero siempre se te caía hacia un lado.- sonrió de manera aseguradora la ojirojo.

- pero me GUSTABA!

- al menos podremos caminar sin sentirnos tan indefensas, Mana.- la ojiazul miró al lado del callejón.

De alguna manera, lograron reducir a la maga y le sacaron su sombrero y sus botas. Tardaron 30 minutos en hacer esa hazaña, ya que a pesar de que la rubia era muy suave y frágil, era extremadamente fuerte cuando se metían con las cosas que amaba, tales como su maestro, el Faraón, el _Ka níveo_ del Faraón, su cabello y...

Su ropa. _Especialmente _su ropa.

Misteriosamente, la maga sabía como golpear a alguien con su puño. Eso se lo atribuyeron al hecho de que el rubio amigo del faraón le dio un buen golpe durante la locura del Leviatán. Y obviamente la maga estaba presente en forma etérea.

Igualmente, lograron sacarle su sombrero y las botas, y con un poco de paciencia, y muchas maldiciones en idiomas varios de parte de la ojirojo, lograron confeccionar una especie de prenda que en la actualidad se le llamaría bikini.

O como lo bautizo la ojiazul, " la prenda mas deshonrosa, impúdica y preferiría andar desnuda, y con mis escamas que con eso" o en corto " algo que nunca mencionare en lo que resta de mi post vida"

La ojiazul, o Kisara como se llamaba antes de ser el Ka del dragón de ojos azules menciono en una ocasión que no le gustaba la moda moderna, ya sea por discrepancias generacionales ( " por el amor a Ra, tengo 3000 años de estar muerta") o por que a su amo no le agradaban las mujeres fáciles ( " mi amo tiene razón al decir que las mujeres de hoy en día solo sirven para ser indignas empleadas del trabajo mas viejo del mundo").

Sea lo que fuere, la ojiazul misteriosamente en esta ocasión le parecía importar un comino. Las dos restantes suponieron que era por que su amo estaba en peligro. Y Kisara, cuando de la seguridad de su amo se trataba, todo lo demás le importaba un pepino.

- alguna de ustedes tiene un plan?.- la ojiazul volvió a hablar.

En ese momento la ojirojo ( que estaba jugando con una bola de plástico) vio hacia la salida del callejón.

- yo tengo un plan.- sonrió de manera gatuna.- no por nada, mi lindo rubio vivió en estas calles.

La ojiazul solo volteo los ojos al escuchar a la mujer de cabello azabache. Y la rubia maga sonrió con gracia.

El plan de la ojirojo consistía en algo tan sencillo como el sex appeal femenino. Las tres mujeres calcularon que debía de ser de madrugada ( por el barullo de discotecas y de karaokes de mala muerte ) por ende, salir con los atuendos de meretriz que por necesidad tuvieron que crear, no iba a ser tan descabellado ( aunque de seguro que ese recuerdo no saldría de sus mentes en los próximos 3000 años) también había la posibilidad de que la mayoría de las personas jurarían que son strippers de un club ( a lo cual la ojirojo tuvo que explicar que era una stripper a la maga).

En fin, la meta ahora era conseguir ropa. Ropa _decente._

Así que la única forma de conseguir ropa, en Tokyo, de madrugada era o robarle a alguien ( algo que no iban a hacer), robar una tienda ( tampoco lo iban a hacer) o ir a un mall.

Uno con una sección de cosas perdidas enorme. Y que estuviera cerca de la zona en la que se encontraban.

Así nadie saldría herido, ya que nadie se preocuparía por una ropa perdida en esa sección, y lo mejor de todo. Los guardias son hombres.

Después de mencionar su plan, la ojirojo sonrió con los dedos pulgares levantados.

Y las dos restantes solo podían deducir que a pesar de que esto era indignificante, era un plan hecho por una persona que vive en la calle y conoce sus recovecos.

O para ser más específicos, por un monstruo de duelo que siente un particular afecto hacia un cierto rubio ex integrante de una pandilla.

**04:25 AM Centro Comercial " Amber Paradise".**

- aun no se como hemos pasado esa calle sin morir en el intento.- Mana rió con nerviosismo cuando vio al frente de la acera como un millón de autos pasaban sin atisbos de querer frenar.

- los dioses deben de estar de nuestro lado, Mana.- la ojirojo camino hacia la puerta trasera del pequeño centro comercial.- y espero que los dioses de las puertas estén de nuestro lado, por que no sé como abrir puertas de este tipo.

- y que hacemos ahora? No tenemos la tarjeta para esto.- la maga miro con aprehensión la cerradura plateada que tenia una ranura para tarjetas.

La ojiazul se acercó de manera altanera. Alzó una lata con algo de soda y la abollo en el cerrojo eléctrico de la puerta, chorreando la bebida por los lados. Se escucho un sonido de corto circuito y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- la tecnología a veces es tan sencilla de destruir.- murmuro la ojiazul con gracia después de ver la cara de asombro de ambas mujeres.

Siguieron a la ojiazul adentro. Y vieron una construcción muy bonita y limpia que brillaba con todas las luces prendidas. Alrededor de las paredes había filas y filas de maquinas expendedoras de diferentes cosas, incluso de revistas. Y cada una de esas maquinas tenían luces brillantes.

De repente la maga se preguntó si los mortales tenían tanto miedo de la oscuridad que se llenaban de luz innecesaria de todos lados.

La ojiazul miro a las tiendas que tenían juegos, que mayoritariamente ostentaban el logo de KaibaCorp. Y de repente se le encendía la llamita de orgullo que siempre estaba presente cada vez que veía algo relacionado con su amo.

Era increíble pensar que él empezó de la manera mas desdichada y había llegado tan lejos. Y ella había presenciado cada paso.

La ojirojo de repente miró a las dos. Sonrió con complicidad, y se aseguró de que ninguna cámara del pequeño mall las captara.

Conocía al mall por una experiencia ambiguamente divertida que tuvo su rubio dueño por una apuesta.

En ocasiones como esa, se preguntaba seriamente si estaba en sus cabales en estar con semejante loco.

Finalmente pararon en frente de una puerta blanca que decía en ingles y japonés que solo se permitía el paso a personal autorizado.

Un segundo de duda.

Finalmente la rubia habló.

- y...quien va primero?.

- Tú.- las dos mujeres apuntaron a la rubia.

La maga las miró como si de repente hubieran dicho que el Faraón era una especie extraña de margarita bailarina.

- por desgracia, Mana, en este mundo mortal, eres...- la ojirojo se apoyo en el hombro de la maga.- como podría decirse... pues, _famosa_ en el ámbito porno del Internet.

- eres lo mas atractivo, visualmente hablando.- Kisara sonrió con algo de maldad.- eso al menos diría el encargado de Marketing.

Mana estaba dudando seriamente de la sanidad de sus dos compañeras.

Y juro con todas sus fuerzas que esto no quedaría sin paga. Se iba a vengar de las dos dragones.

Con una cara de resignación entró sin inmutarse al ser recibida por un " que demo... LA MAGA OSCURA!"

**05:00 AM Metro de Tokyo. Ruta 40B.**

- sabes, Mana? A pesar de que el guardia ese te manoseo como si no hubiera visto mujer en años, tienes que admitir que fue muy bueno en dejarnos entrar.

- menciona una palabra mas de ese incidente, y me asegurare de que los tres dioses egipcios te persigan por el resto de tu post vida. Y déjame asegurarte que ese hombre estaba en un estado lamentable de ebriedad, así que no podía ver más allá de su nariz.

- eso explicaría el porque seguía jugando con tus senos.- la ojirojo se quedó mirando con gracia a la cara de asesina que le mandaba la rubia.

El plan había sido todo un éxito. Bueno, un éxito indigno y perturbante para Mana, pero práctico.

Cuando la maga entró a ese lugar el guardia estaba con tres botellas de cerveza vacía y con dos a medias, así que cuando vio a la rubia, el hombre juro que estaba teniendo una alucinación, por que estaba viendo a un monstruo de duelo en carne y hueso. Y uno de los más populares por tener atributos dignos de una actriz porno.

Como buen hombre que era, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si eso, ESO era real. Así que estuvo por hora y media tocando los senos de la maga, mientras ella estaba en la lucha interna moralista de que si era correcto matar a un mortal.

Mientras eso sucedía, las dos mujeres, se escabulleron y entraron a la sección de objetos perdidos. En media hora habían conseguido tres poleras mas o menos decentes ( aunque una de ellas decía " Amo a los nerds") y tres jeans. En cuanto a zapatos lo máximo que hallaron fueron zapatillas y unas sandalias.

Después de ese lamentable hecho, Mana golpeo al guardia con su bastón cuando el hombre ya estaba poniendo sus manos en terreno sur, y se escapó junto con las restantes.

Y en eso estaban ahora, con ropa decente ( y con una carcajada sonora de parte de la ojirojo cuando vio que la inscripción de la polera de Kisara decía muchas verdades) y en el metro de Tokyo ( que misteriosamente la única que sabia que ruta tomar era la Ojirojo).

Finalmente se dirigían al lugar donde tenían que ir. A Domino City.

Y por que Domino City? Sencillo, los únicos tres seres vivos que podían manejar el _Al-Azif_ se encontraban ahí.

Lo bueno, tenían a una ex usuaria del Al-Azif, y en cierta medida lo sentía. Lo malo, lo único de que se acuerda es que ese libro se llevo su identidad.

Toda su vida mortal y su nombre le pertenecen al Al-Azif.

Pero eso no importaba, al menos por ahora, el primer día apenas comenzaba, y necesitaban establecerse en este caótico mundo mortal.

Y lo primero que necesitaban era...

- dinero. Necesitamos dinero.- Kisara habló después de un minuto de haber observado las luces titilantes del metro.

- y una identidad, no podemos quedarnos sin papeles en este mundo.- murmuró la ojirojo.

-en cuanto al dinero no se preocupen.- la maga sonrió con satisfacción.- sé un truco que nos hará literalmente ricas.

Las dos personas se vieron con duda. La rubia solo sonreía así cuando tenía una idea brillante.

- en cuanto a la identidad, supongo que debemos de buscar primero un nombre mortal...-la ojirojo miro con nostalgia.

- no solo eso, un apellido por el cual no nos tengan que cuestionar el origen de la riqueza. Pero que sea común y no desconocido.- Kisara miró hacia la ventana del metro.- eso será relativamente sencillo.

Las tres mujeres callaron. De repente se les había venido a la mente que este "viaje" era todo menos unas vacaciones en el mundo mortal.

La razón del viaje era la salvación de las dos dimensiones que estaban en peligro.

Y eso seria un problema mayor…

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Dudas, quejas y demás cosillas solo manden reviews.**

**-Aishala-**


	2. Give em hell kid

**The Midnight Sun.**

_Capítulo II: Give 'em hell kid._

**E**l dios todopoderoso saludaba nuevamente a sus acólitos, con sus cálidos rayos de luz y vida, indicando una vez mas el comienzo de un nuevo día lleno de posibilidades.

De posibilidades y también de obligaciones.

Lentamente el ritmo agitado de la ciudad retornaba a su curso normal, las calles se amontonaban con hordas y hordas de personas, entre oficinistas, turistas y jóvenes estrafalarios con un extraño artefacto gigante en su muñeca izquierda que fácilmente golpeaba a todos los transeúntes. Pero nadie se quejaba, ni los turistas.

Ya habían aprendido hace mucho tiempo, que Domino City, no por nada llevaba el nombre de un juego.

Y justamente, en esa pequeña pero gran ciudad, siempre sucedían las mas extravagantes cosas.

Era cosa de todos los días, ver al multimillonario mas joven de este lado del planeta, como ponía en evidencia su obsesión con el Duel Monsters. También muy común ver, al joven fetichista del cuero que era el llamado " Rey de los Juegos", y así sucesivamente, la ciudad casi era un borboteo constante de seres extraños ,cada uno mas raro que el otro.

Y justamente, hoy, Domino City, iba a ser testigo de algo único...

"_comunicamos a los pasajeros del metro, por favor bajar por las puertas laterales con cuidado...hemos parado en la estación de Domino City.. por favor.."_

- por Ra! Eso fue rápido...

- debo de concordar contigo Mana... este mundo si que es rápido...

- ya dejen de cotorrear, tenemos una horda de cosas por hacer...

Domino City recibía a tres monstruos de duelo hechos carne y hueso...

**06:00 AM – Estación de Domino City.**

-muy bien, primero lo primero- la mujer de cabello azulado murmuro en complicidad con las dos.- Mana, tu dices que nos puedes conseguir dinero. Hazlo.

- oh... claro! Es lo mas simple de este universo!.- una excitada joven rubia sonreía como una niña en navidad.

- espero que eso no involucre ningún tipo de venta de órganos..- la mujer de ojos rojos murmuro con sorna.

La rubia la miro con reproche.

- claro que no! Yo puedo crear oro con tan solo un encantamiento simple y cualquier tipo de material orgánico...es lo más básico de la magia-Mana sonrió al mostrar el minúsculo bastoncito.

- entonces necesitamos material orgánico ...y un lugar para escondernos- Kisara se volteo por todos lados para poder ver un escondite. El mundo mortal se tomaría muy en serio lo de la creación del oro con solo unas palabras y material orgánico.

- ya se donde conseguir ambos, si no recuerdo mal, el basurero de Koji esta a tres cuadras...- la ojirojo murmuro señalando con el pulgar la dirección hacia donde ir.

Al ver las caras de extrañeza, la ojirojo, explico el nombre de ese lugar. El basurero de Koji, era un lugar un tanto clandestino, donde pandillas juveniles se reunían para discutir, pelear o a veces tan solo para joderse entre si. Como era marcado como zona roja, los policías no se acercaban a menos de que empezara una pelea demasiado grande. Igualmente, los pandilleros rondaban la zona pero no hacían nada mas allá de una golpiza o de un robo.

Las cosas graves las hacían en lugares menos lindos.

Después de la pequeña reseña, las tres jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el lugar. Y descubrieron que la luz del sol estaba ya en su auge...

Dos de las presentes vieron al Astro rey con reverencia y adoración. Hace 3000 años que no lo veían en todo su hermoso esplendor. Una pequeña oración fue murmurada por la maga, mandando las sagradas palabras solo reservadas para los dioses.

La ojirojo nunca logro entender por completo la adoración al Sol. Su alma no entendía eso, y en cuanto a deidades se refería, ella siempre recordaba vagamente nombres de divinidades brahmánicas. Nunca entendió el porque de ese vago recuerdo.

Las tres retomaron el camino, esquivando de vez en cuando, a turistas y a los jóvenes duelistas que no dudaban en murmurar con asombro que habían visto a la maga oscura en carne y hueso, haciendo que Mana sonrojara como tomate. A veces se tropezaba con un duelista que se hacia el tonto, solo para poder verla de mas cerca, lo que provocaba altercados con todos los paseantes.

Kisara en cambio, parecía estar en completa armonía con el mundo mortal, caminaba de manera casi etérea como si venerara el piso en el que estaba. Ambas mujeres suponieron que eso era por que finalmente estaba de vuelta en su forma humana en el lugar donde su promesa vivía. y veneraba la tierra que alberga a su amo en esta vida.

La ojirojo solo suspiraba... el basurero de Koji le traía feas memorias. Memorias de su dueño, que le atormentaban durante las noches, y no lo dejaban dormir en paz. Ella observaba esos momentos con preocupación, por que sabia que él debía de luchar contra sus demonios, y a veces hubiera deseado estar ahí con el para poder guardarlo y al menos curarlo de su propia culpa.

Sin embargo, no era tiempo para recordar las cosas malas que ahí sucedían, ya que ahora debían al menos establecerse en este mundo mortal.

Finalmente llegaron y la vista que vieron, no fue la mas bonita de todas. El nombre realmente lo decía todo, era un basurero, pero no de basura, sino de humanos. Humanos drogados, con hambre, sucios, delirantes y algunos con ojos vidriosos.

Kisara fue la primera en recorrer con la mirada el lugar, un callejón ancho, con basura en las esquinas y largo como una serpiente, le recordaba a un lugar que una vez vio en Egipto. Solo que este apestaba mas a drogas que a alcohol.

- no se preocupen, no les harán nada, saben que si hacen algo, los policías se les vienen encima.- la ojirojo dijo .- además están en su viaje "místico" cuando están así, solo se quedan estáticos y callados.

Las tres caminaron lentamente, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Unos creerían que es por que ellas no sabían el peligro latente, o por que son tontas e inexpertas. Pero en realidad ellas sabían, que esos hombres y mujeres ( que eran pocas e irreconocibles) estaban en un estado lamentable. El hacerles daño seria hasta cruel, y por esa razón era llamado basurero de Koji, Koji era un indigente que "vivía" en ese mismo lugar, y que fue asesinado a golpes por una pandilla, eso obviamente enfureció a los inquilinos de ese lugar, y asesinaron también a los pandilleros.

Los jóvenes inadaptados aprendieron la lección, estas personas eran como ellos en ese aspecto, mataron a un miembro de su familia, obviamente los que le causaron la muerte, merecían morir de la misma forma.

Por eso, bautizaron este lugar así. Por respeto a los que allí vivían.

La ojirojo agarro con cautela una puerta destruida y se metió dentro del lugar , las dos la siguieron, cerrando el lugar con la misma puerta.

La habitación era mas bien un lugar reducido con mucho moho y telarañas, pero funcionaria. Kisara saco una de las bolsas de basura y la arrojo al centro de la habitación.

- este proceso tomara solo unos 5 segundos.- la maga murmuro unas palabras, agarro su bastón e hizo una seña en el aire, una lucecita pequeña llego a la bolsa que levitó por segundos y luego cayó suavemente en el piso.

- eso es todo?- una extrañada ojirojo vio con incredulidad la bolsa, que seguía siendo plástica.

- pues si, la magia orgánica no es muy vistosa..- Mana agarro la bolsa y la abrió , dejando mostrar un montón de piedritas pequeñitas, doradas y algo sucias, pero doradas al fin.

- vaya, ahora si que somos multimillonarias...-la ojirojo sonrió con maldad.- hagamos más! Acabemos con el hambre mundial, las guerras y compremos todo el porno habido y por haber. Al final de cuentas eso le agradaría a mi rubio lindo.

- si hacemos más, de seguro que destruiríamos la economía mundial, y mas posiblemente nos traten de matar por eso.- Kisara razonó de inmediato las consecuencias que ello acarrearía. No por nada, ella convivía con la mente joven mas brillante de los últimos años.

Después de una mueca de disgusto de parte de la ojirojo y una risa disimulada de la maga, las tres mujeres discutieron otro tema igual de importante que el dinero.

El como cambiarlo a papel dinero. Pero la suerte les sonrió en ese momento.

Una idea brillante cruzó la mente de la mujer de cabello azulado. Y sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo, de una manera satisfecha y malvada.

De repente las dos mujeres restantes se preguntaban si convivir con ese joven tan calculador como lo era Kaiba Seto, le había afectado la capacidad de poder sonreír como un ser humano.

**09:00 AM- Banco de la Nación Japonesa. Sucursal Domino City**

**- **Buenos días , eh... señoritas?.- una recepcionista se pregunto de repente si los de seguridad se habían dado cuenta de que tres jóvenes se habían escabullido. Miro con mas atención a los atuendos de las tres, y tuvo la conclusión de que ellas tres definitivamente no iban con la seriedad necesaria.

Era imposible considerar que tres jóvenes, que lucían camisetas con logos de una banda de rock (en el caso de Mana, una camiseta negra de Iron Maiden.) otra con la de un ovni ( en el caso de la ojirojo)

Y otra que decía " amo a los nerds" en rutilantes letras negras al estilo el logo de "I love NY" ( Kisara trataba en vano de cubrir el logo); podrían ser consideradas como clientes.

- Bueno días; venimos a abrir una cuenta y a registrar el nombre de nuestra familia.- Kisara habló con la voz más mandona y prepotente que pudo articular.

- muy bien.- algo nerviosa murmuró la recepcionista, parece que se había equivocado inicialmente.- pueden ir con el encargado de registro en la oficina 15.

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron, la ojirojo riéndose como maniática al recordar el rostro de la recepcionista al escuchar la voz de Kisara y Mana veía todo con fascinación y curiosidad, mientras que la ojiazul solo podía murmurar que mantuvieran un poco mas de compostura.

Al fin y al cabo son ahora "pertenecientes" de una poderosa familia árabe,( como así decidieron las tres al saber que esa era la única cultura que las tres juntas conocían) y por casualidad del destino, según Mana, el árabe era un idioma muy bueno para los encantamientos, por eso mismo ella lo conocía. Igualmente, Kisara les contó sobre una familia árabe, con mucho dinero pero cuyos miembros eran desconocidos ya que odiaban el reconocimiento social ( según Kisara podría ser por que eran fundamentalistas en su pensamiento religioso).

Y que justamente podrían "tomar prestado" por un tiempo su apellido. Y también para no levantar sospechas, ya habían creado la coartada de que Kisara y la ojirojo eran hermanas y que Mana era una prima.

Claro que solo les faltaba el pequeño detalle del nombre de la Ojirojo. Y ahí fue cuando la mujer de cabellos negros bajó su usual buen humor a uno mas taciturno. Ella nunca había tenido un nombre que recordase, ya que el A_l-Azif _se había sacado su nombre y parte de sus recuerdos, por no decir todos.

Por ende, nadie le llamaba con un nombre propio. Y en cierto modo entendía al faraón en ese dilema. Se sentía como una extraña sin identidad.

Pero una promesa de la maga la hizo sentir mejor, le prometió que conseguiría un nombre adecuado para ella, para que al menos en esta dimensión sienta que tiene una identidad. Una vida.

La maga le sonrió con optimismo al llegar a la oficina 15.

Un hombre en sus 50 años les saludo, y se paro en seco al ver a las tres jóvenes... y Kisara se adelantó mostrando un puñado de pepitas de oro.

Es que acaso la juventud de hoy en día puede conseguir TANTO DINERO?!

El hombre carraspeo con nerviosismo. Tanto dinero en tan pequeña cantidad lo ponía nervioso.

-no me digan que quieren cambiarlo a yenes, no?.- analizo de mas cerca las pepitas.

- exactamente , eso queremos.- Kisara se sentó y le miro de manera seria y analítica.- nuestra familia ha decidido mandarnos aquí, a estudiar. Y solo nos dieron oro, así que queremos cambiarlo.

El hombre casi se desmaya al ver la bolsa plástica que la joven apoyaba en el escritorio, y que sospechosamente sonaba como pequeñas piedritas chocando con el vidrio.

Esta iba a ser una mañana LARGA.

**13:30 PM- Edificio Rakuen, Centro de Domino City.**

**-** este mundo mortal si que es rápido cuando de dinero se trata...- murmuro la maga con sarcasmo.- como si nunca hubieran visto 50 kg de oro sólido y 100 puro...

- es que NUNCA vieron 50 kg de oro en un mismo lugar ,Mana.-murmuro Kisara, con algo de gracia al recordar el infarto que casi provocaron a los gerentes del banco.

- y nunca los vieron en manos de tres jóvenes e inocentes muchachitas.- La ojirojo reía también.

Por que lo que sucedió en el banco se iba a quedar como hito histórico. El día en el que tres jóvenes menores de 21 años tenían en su posesión 50 kg de oro. Y lo mas gracioso es que nadie podía mover la maldita bolsa por lo pesada que era, sin embargo la frágil joven de ojos azules y actitud de diplomática internacional podía hacerlo con solo una mano.

Obviamente hubo una pelea legal de casi 5 horas, en las cuales intervinieron los abogados del banco y la magia de Mana y la inescrutable lógica de Kisara. ( al final, las ganadoras fueron ellas, ya que Mana les lanzo un hechizo de control mental y les obligo a firmar el contrato de 215 paginas que Kisara había creado para que no hubiera ningún tipo de hueco legal)finalmente lograron crear una cuenta y una asociación para toda la vida y para sus próximas generaciones por los próximos 500 años.

Y también en ese momento, la ojirojo fue lo suficientemente malvada como para obligar al banco a que les otorgara un departamento amoblado si es que querían el oro.

No solo les dieron el departamento, sino un penthouse de 3 pisos en el edificio mas exclusivo y hermoso, completamente amoblado, en menos de una hora.

Kisara solo pudo sonreír ante la astucia tan malvadamente útil de la ojirojo.

Salieron del Banco, con las llaves de un penthouse y con 50 kg de oro hecho dinero constante y sonante, adecuadamente compactado en una tarjeta de débito.

Ahora claro, las tres jóvenes tan solo querían una cosa.

- comida?..- Mana murmuro con extrañeza al escuchar el gruñido de su estomago. Había que mencionar que hace 3000 años que no siente hambre, así que esto era nuevo.

- ok... esto es nuevo, tengo hambre!.- la ojirojo exclamo con asombro.

- parece que esto comprueba que somos completamente humanas..- Kisara murmuro mientras entraba al penthouse que ahora les pertenecía.

Las tres suprimieron por un momento su charla al observar la vasta hermosura del lugar. El penthouse realmente era hermoso, e incluso Kisara estuvo sorprendida, ya que de las tres, ella era la mas acostumbrada a los lugares elegantes y lujosos. Y este lugar estaba despertando su asombro.

Y fugazmente pensó si es que su amo compraría un lugar en este edificio, considerando que esa hermosura era merecedora de él.

El lugar era realmente grande, de hecho de proporciones hercúleas considerando el tamaño promedio de los departamentos en Japón. Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado en tonos básicos como el blanco, negro y rojo, y los muebles parecían ser de estilo moderno pero confortable.

Los cuadros eran modernos, y algo de pop art había en ellos. Y Mana, acostumbrada a los lugares antiguos y majestuosamente decorados, estaba disfrutando la vista casi minimalista de la vivienda.

Las tres se instalaron en los primeros cuartos que observaron. Y recorrieron en tiempo record la vivienda, solo pasando sin mucha importancia todas las dependencias, la piscina, sauna, gimnasio y sala de cine que se supone que ahora era de ellas.

Bueno, en realidad ellas sabían que no se iban a quedar mucho tiempo como para actualmente disfrutar de todas las cosas.

Las tres se reunieron en lo que se suponía que era la sala central, y después de que Mana empezó a toquetear todo artefacto tecnológico , finalmente las tres decidieron ir a saciar el sentimiento horrible que era sentir como si no hubieran comido en tres milenios.

Cosa que era verdad. No habían comido en 3000 años.

Y muy amablemente, Mana les recordó que también necesitaban ropa decente y posiblemente también los uniformes de colegio.

Las dos mujeres restantes la vieron como si fuera una especie extraña de bicho. La maga solo pudo verlas con la expresión de " así es la vida, acostúmbrense".

Esto no iba a ser una linda experiencia.

**15:05 PM- Chess Mall- Centro de Domino City.**

- supongo que ahora si entiendo a Anzu...- Mana dijo, mientras trataba en vano de no caer, gracias a las mas de 50 bolsas que tenia en los brazos. Todas y cada una de ellas llenas de chucherías para mujeres.

- este mundo mortal es MUY BUENO! TIENE ROPA!!! Oh, por Krishna, mira ese PANTALON!.- la ojirojo paso como una mancha negra y de ojos rojos al frente de una tienda, donde casi compro la mitad de la tienda.

Kisara no podía culparla. Ella también había extrañado las cosa simples de la vida humana, como el comer ( cosa que hicieron antes de ir al mall. Y que el hombre del restaurante estuvo dichoso al ver que las nuevas clientas pagaban la astronómica suma sin siquiera pestañear) y vestir cosas lindas y femeninas ( sin que haya unas gigantes alas impidiéndote)

En resumen, las tres mujeres estaban sufriendo el mal de todas las mujeres del universo conocido. El comprar de manera obsesiva ropa y más ropa.

Ya que las tres juntas, hacían un promedio de 40 bolsas por persona. Y eso que solo era la ropa interior ( que compraron mientras Kisara permanecía en un estado de completo bochorno, por ver cada prenda mas pequeña que la otra) ( y aunque nunca lo admitiese, se compro una horda de ese tipo de prendas, de manera disimulada, sin que las otras se enterasen).

Sin lugar a dudas, las tres mujeres en menos de una hora habían recaudado una cantidad de ropa equivalente al de un ejercito. Y gastado el 1 de su fortuna.

Y parecía que el rumor de que tres mujeres con dinero, y con disposición de vaciar las tiendas había llegado a los oídos de todas las encargadas de las tiendas, lo que obviamente provocaba una oleada insospechada de vendedoras con un predisposición de atender demasiado amable a las tres.

Además de provocar unos ligeros altercados ( Kisara se horrorizaba al ver cada prenda mas pequeña que la anterior) y que Mana, preguntaba cada segundo que era cada cosa ( incluso una vez la encargada tuvo que pedirle con amabilidad que dejara en paz el cajero) y que la ojirojo recibía miradas extrañas al mencionar como poseída el amor que sentía por una prenda en particular. Y que casi incendian un maniquí ( Mana se asusto al ver un pervertido queriendo tomarle fotos en ropa interior, cuando ella sin tener cuidado salió del vestidor) y que Kisara se quedó con cara de éxtasis al observar una tienda que tenia una foto muy linda de ella misma y su amo, o mas bien de ella misma en su estado original ( " oh por lo mas sagrado creado por Brahma, Kisara... ya viviste con el hombre, ya lo viste en su estado depresivo, en su estado extasiado y en su estado sin ropa... y quieres verlo en un POSTER?!").

No había que mencionar, que la dragón ojiazul, era muy posesiva...y compró el póster.

Toda la tarde las tres mujeres estuvieron comprando lo mas indispensable para vivir. y algunas cosas superfluas como videojuegos (cortesía de la ojirojo, que dijo que iba a comprar dos PS3, uno para ellas y otro para su rubio lindo) juegos ( 95 de los juegos eran de Kaibacorp.) maquillaje ( al cual Mana quedo maravillada con el delineador negro de este siglo que era menos molesto que el antiguo) tecnología ( donde casi tuvieron que encadenar a Mana para que no tocara todo) y todas las cosas que les parecía interesante.

Y al final, terminaron pidiendo ayuda a 7 personas para que agarraran las bolsas ( que al final resultaron ser tantas que tuvieron que alquilar un auto con chofer).

Llegaron al penthouse con un suspiro profundo.

Bueno, al menos terminaron las compras sin victimas fatales.

**22:00- Edificio Rakuen. DEPTO 458 B**

-Kisara, que estas haciendo?..- la rubia preguntó mientras se probaba una de esas prendas extrañas que los mortales llamaban pantalón.

- registrándonos en este mundo.- la ojiazul murmuro mientras tecleaba con rapidez en una computadora.- durante todo este tiempo, no hemos sido ciudadanas japonesas, al menos en frente de la ley.

- pero para eso hice ese hechizo de control mental...- sonrió la rubia al observarse en el espejo.- los del banco lo tomaron muy bien, y no se cuestionaron nada.

-cierto. Pero mejor no arriesgar tu energía. La utilizaremos cuando sea necesario.- la ojiazul tecleo una vez mas.- además, la legalidad hará mas creíble nuestra historia.

-blah,blah,blah, azulita...la legalidad solo nos traerá mas problemas para cuando tengas que presentarle los hechos a tu sacerdote.- la ojirojo grito del otro lado del departamento, donde estaba jugando con sus videojuegos.- su falta de fe y su extrema lógica provoco mas de un dolor de cabeza a Isis.

La ojiazul solo hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la razón valedera.

- nos falta solo una cosa..- la ojiazul murmuro de nuevo.- el nombre...

la ojirojo apareció de la nada.

- mi nombre.- una expresión de seria calma cruzo su rostro. Sus ojos rojos se opacaron como si fuera sangre coagulada.

Silencio.

Mana interrumpió el momento con una tos disimulada.

- yo...eh...tengo una idea..- murmuro algo nerviosa.

Las dos mujeres restantes solo observaron como la rubia corrió con una velocidad digna de un atleta y buscaba algo en particular, en la pila de compras que se había instalado en el living.

- donde esta? Donde estaaaaa...-murmurando con enojo lanzaba las cosas de manera esporádica. Finalmente hallo una pequeñísima bolsa que de seguro hubiera pasado desapercibida.

La rubia sacó un librito pequeño que cabía en la palma de la mano.

- este libro contiene mas de 5000 nombres..- dijo a modo de explicación.- lo compré por que quería dártelo. Y ... así no sentirías que estamos tratando de reemplazar tu identidad por solo obligación y que seas tu la que elija...

una sonrisita de alegría cruzo las facciones de la ojirojo. Era un bonito gesto de parte de la rubia.

La ojirojo abrió las paginas al azar. Y encontró algo que le intrigó.

- esto no esta en japonés, Mana... como pudiste saber que eran nombres?.

- eh... me guié por mi corazonada, en realidad habían en muchos idiomas pero... sabía que este seria el que entenderías.- la rubia sonrió con vergüenza .

El libro estaba escrito en sánscrito, como dijo Kisara después de darle una hojeada. Y a pesar de que sabía unas palabras ( cortesía del conocimiento vasto de su amo) no entendía absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, la ojirojo lo leía con fluidez y sin titubeos. y dijo en voz alta una sola palabra...

- _Kali_...- la ojirojo miró hacia el vacío como si estuviera en un trance.- ese es mi nombre.

Las dos mujeres la vieron sorprendida. La ojirojo no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado 15 minutos en un idioma diferente... y que sus ojos rojos brillaban de una manera fantasmagórica, con el brillo de alguien que ha matado a mucha gente.

Ambas mujeres observaron la risa maléfica de la ojirojo...o mas bien, de la nueva mujer llamada Kali.

Pero por una extraña razón, las dos mujeres no sentían nada de miedo, pues sabían que algo dentro de la ojirojo finalmente había despertado. Y que eso significaba algo positivo para ellas.

Sentían que el que sea que este jugando con el _Al-Azif_ debería de estar escapando a otra dimensión, por que la mujer a la que le fue negado el preciado regalo de recordar el pasado, esta buscando la venganza.

Y esta vez venia con refuerzos.

**-------**

**Aishala.**

**Comentarios? Solo manden reviews.**


End file.
